Problem: 69 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 30 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $69 + 30$ cars. $69 + 30 = 99$ cars.